blØØÐlïnë Thë TØrŸ
by she is brighter
Summary: continues from pg.277 in New Moon. “Bella! Relax, it’s only me.” After he said that,I stopped flailing about at once. This wasn’t Victoria. I knew this intruder. The only question was, why was he in my bedroom, in FORKS after all this time?ExB i think :
1. I

To Be Decided…

blØØÐlïnë§. . . Thë §TØrŸ.

A fan fiction story by She is Brighter

Disclaimer

Any of the Characters that I use in this story are owned my Stephenie Meyer. I am not, nor will I ever gain any monetary compensation for using them. This included any of the Werewolves, Vampires, Volturi Members, Forks citizens, La Push citizens, Bella's Family, and/or any part of the stories I quote will be noted after each. Everything else is ALL MINE!!

As another note, any and all of the songs I may or may not use in this story all belong to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter I:

I wasn't so sure, when I woke in the dark, if I'd just begun crying, or if my tears had run while I slept and simply continues now. I stared at my dark ceiling. I could feel that it was the middle of the night – I was still half asleep, maybe more than half. I closed my eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

_That's when I heard the noises that must've woke me in the first place. Something shark scraped along the length of my window with a high-pitched squeal, like fingernails against glass._

_My eyes flew wide open with fright, though I was so exhausted and muddled I was not positive whether I was awake or asleep. Something scratched against my window again with the same thin, high-pitched sound. _

_Confused and clumsy with sleep, I stumbled out of my bed and to the window, blinking the lingering tears from my eyes on the way._

_A huge, dark shape wobbled erratically on the other side of the glass, lurching toward me like it was going to smash right though. I staggered back, terrified, my throat closing around a scream._

_Victoria._

_She'd come for me. _

_I was dead._

Pages 276-279 of New Moon

. Bella .

I couldn't let Charlie die. I just couldn't. Somehow, I'd manage to beg and plead with her not to kill my innocent father too. With fumbling fingers, I managed to swing the window open, and stumbled backwards in the process. Before I could fall, ice-cold hands caught me around my waist.

I kicked, I pulled, and I even attempted to scratch. My arms and legs were flailing every which way. I would **not** go with out a fight.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Relax, it's only me." I stopped flailing about at once.

This wasn't Victoria. I knew this intruder. The only question was, why was he in my bedroom, in _FORKS_ after all this time?


	2. II

To Be Decided…

A/N: to my only "OMC! IS IT EDWARD?!" reviewer

through innocent eyes

Chapter II:

. Bella .

"Alvaro, what the hell are you doing in my room?!" I shrieked quietly.

He smirked. "Can't an older brother visit his little sister?" I glared at him, and then smirked.

"O, dear Ally. I digress. You're seventeen, and I turned eighteen…" I broke off in a gasp. It had been months since my birthday, and I haven't thought about it in so long. Then again, JAKE made it so I wouldn't remember it I so long. So now I have no Edward which I can think…, and no Jacob. Great, this is ducky.

I snapped back into the present to the sound of fingers snapping rapidly in front of my eyes. "Bella! What the hell! Where were you?" I sighed.

"Ally, you and I both know what happened. Is that why you came back?" I asked sullenly.

He looked appalled. "My Izzy. Aro called your dad. He said he'd open your window for me so it would be a surprise?"

I glared. "You know why I'd lock my window, and bar it across with fire if I could. Now, brother dear, please tell me why Aro needed me?"

He grinned. "You didn't seriously forget what's going on this summer, did you?" He asked incredulity.

I shrugged. "A lot has happened since Al. Did they visit Volterra? Is that why Aro called?" damn, I was working myself up again.

He shushed me, and held me closer. "No child, they didn't. I felt your pain from Italy. It went away for a bit, and then it got worse. I told Aro, who called your dad to make arrangements for a visit. I was supposed to sneak in under the cover of night and surprise you in the morning. However, that didn't go over well. We have first class tickets back to Italy, and since you officially took your GED and passed, thus being free from school," he shuddered, "You are to live with us in Italy until the ball. What do you think, kid?"

My smile lit up the whole room, even in the dark. "I'm so freaking excited. Could I pack now?" I asked. He suddenly disappeared. Less than ten seconds later, he reappeared, tossing a duffel on my lap.

"Ta-DA!" He said, showing off.

"Idiot," I muttered.

He just continued grinning. Ugh. Five minutes in his presence and I'm already tweaking. "Ally, please. I just want to go."

He held open his arms for an…um…warm…embrace. I rushed into them and relaxed instantly.

"Bella. Charlie said you don't have to tell him goodbye if you don't want to. By the time we get to the airport, we'll have fifteen minutes to go before takeoff." I nodded against his shoulder.

"The bag is small enough to be used as carry on. Let's go. Charlie will be coming over later, before the ball, if I know my Uncle as well as I do." I tried to stifle a snort. My uncle is freaky, but in a good way.

Since Ally ran here, he carried me to the airport. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in his arms after we got our tickets…


	3. III

To Be Decided…

Chapter III:

. Bella .

The jarring sensation of an airplane landing was the catalyst that got me up. I was curled up in Al's arms, and even though he was ice cold, I was toasty.

"Izzy, are you awake?" I relaxed into his arms.

"Yes, and that was the soundest sleep I got in over six months. Thanks Ally. We're in Italy now, aren't we?" He grinned, and nodded.

Ugh. If you think Alice Cullen was a bundle of energy, wait until you meet the rest of my family. I winced. And then Alice wonders why I hate shopping.

"Ally, you'll carry me, won't you?" He just looked at me like I was stupid.

"Um…the word I'm looking for…o yes. DUH!" I giggled, and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

The plane docked at the airport, and Al got up, carrying me bridal style off the plane, with my duffel slung over his back. We couldn't be seen in the sunlight, well him at least, so we used the obvious way of travel: Grand Theft Auto.

I was able to hotwire a car since I was ten. Al taught me, just in case I'd ever need it and I haven't yet. Today, he jacked a little silver VW Jetta. It was pretty. He put me in the passenger seat, and went around, hotwired it, and zoomed off towards the clock tower.

He slid effortlessly into a parking space across from the square, conveniently located in the shade of the city wall. He parked the car, and I noticed that he slid a few large bills in the glove compartment. He opened my door and looked at me.

"You want to jump down the grate don't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Fine, hold on." He said, lifting me effortlessly out of the car.

He shut the door with his foot and ran around the square undetected. He stopped when we were in the entrance alley. He put me down, and lifted the grate, slithering down.

"Go ahead Izzy. I'm ready for you." He said, and that was all I needed to jump down. I had to smother the excited squeal, and I knew my free fall was over when I felt Ally's strong arms catching me.

"Thanks Bro." I said earnestly. He chuckled, and ran me through the decrepit hallways to the grand entrance room, by the café.

I looked at Al pleadingly, who nodded. "Go ahead. She's still here." I jumped out of his arms and ran toward the café. I sat at the counter all cool and stuff when a pretty girl came out of the kitchen.

I frowned. This wasn't my aunt. "Is Gianna here?" I asked her nicely. She frowned.

"No, why?" I whirled in my spinney chair to face Al, but it wasn't Al I behind me. It was my Aunt Gianna, with coca colored skin and her emerald green eyes. I jumped out of the seat and ran to give her a hug.

"Bella!" She exclaimed happily.

I smiled. "Aunt Gianna! How are you? And who is that?" I said.

She shrugged. "Pretty good, that's Celia. She's my replacement. I was turned five months ago." My mouth dropped open.

"No!"

She giggled. "Yes, and before you ask, my gift is humanity. Probably because I kept in touch with my human side when in the company of vampires." I giggled.

"Probably. But since you're not in the café, does that mean I can't have a mixed berry smoothie with whipped cream?" I asked, somewhat sneaky.

She shook her head. "Same old Bella. Give me a minute." She said, bustling around in the old kitchen with Celia looking on with distain.

Celia was pretty, but in the traditional sense. Blonde hair, blue eyes and looks to be somewhat popular, should this be high school. However, all of that means nothing here.

Gianna blended my favorite smoothie and poured it into a plastic cup, putting a lid on it and laying on the whipped cream. She handed it to me already out stretched hands, to which I started gulping it down, when a heard a voice behind me.

"Celia, what's the problem here?" Hmm… this could be interesting. I froze, pretending guilt.

"Gianna has been out on an unsanctioned trip. She found her niece and had Ally get her." Her voice sounded bad; and I mean nails on a chalkboard fake. I heard my brother growl and hiss at her. Only I could call him that and get away with it.

"That's a serious accusation Celia. Do you have proof?" The voice asked.

I smothered a snort at her response. "Yes, sipping that smoothie at the bar." I turned around now, and raised an eyebrow.

My uncle Marcus growled at her. "You insignificant little girl, that's my niece. Apologize to her and her aunt at once." He spat. She cowered and mumbled an apology.

I rushed to him and jumped into his arms. "Uncle Marcus! I missed you!" I exclaimed. He patted my back.

"I missed you too Bella. Jane, Alec, and Heidi are out for now, but they'll be back later. Your Al is your personal bodyguard, and I don't think I'll have to tell you to stick near him. Aro and Caius are busy, and you'll see them in a few hours. Until then, what do you want to do?" He asked me. I giggled.

"Wait. They aren't…hunting are they?" I asked, my body tensing at the prospect at once.

He set me down and looked at me. "Bella sweetie, you know full well you're the safest inside these castle walls. Relax love. No one here will hurt you. We don't even hunt inside the castle anymore." I tried to relax, but I looked up at my uncle.

"Then where do you hunt?" I asked him curiously.

He laughed. "Al didn't tell you?" I shook my head.

"Well, I understand why he didn't. We hunt in a hospital now." My breath caught. "No, not like that. We get it from the blood bank. We also run a hospital for children with terminal illness and – o never mind. I'll have Gianna and Al take you to see for yourself." I nodded eagerly. This sounded good.

I turned to them and they smiled. Al went to lift me up when Marcus's voice stopped us. "The hospital itself is state of the art. Children from all around the world go there, and the best part is it's free. We recently added a few new doctors. Actually it's an entire family who has their doctor's certificate."

I cringed, and Al held me closer, protecting me. It was him that asked. "What family?"

I heard the smile in my favorite uncle's voice. "Doctors Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper Cullen. Their respective counterparts are nurses or other staff."

Well shit.


	4. IV

To Be Decided…

Chapter IV:

. Bella .

"Well, that's great." I said between clenched teeth. Marcus took one look at my ashen face and looked away. He knew something was up, but also knew that I would tell him when I was ready.

I finished my delicious smoothie and looked rather sneaky at my aunt Gianna. "Auntie, could you please cut my hair for me? I haven't had it done sine the last time I was here." I said, rather pathetically. She nodded and started scrutinizing me.

"Okay, come with me." I followed her down the hallway and into her quarters. "Sit." She instructed, pointing to a chair. I sat, and she began her task.

When I was allowed to look, my jaw dropped. Somehow, my dear aunt transformed my hair from boring to extraordinary. My hair, that was once back length and straight, was now in layers that ended about four inches below my shoulder. It was still long enough that I could flip it, and that it looked nice, but short enough for the layers to make it seem curly.

There were also highlights in brown and red undertones to make it look healthy, and nothing like I did before. I squealed and hugged her tightly, and she did the same.

"Thank you so much aunt Gianna! I cant believe this is me!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"It's fine Bella dear. I think it looks classy. Just like you. Now, we have to go, and Marcus needs to see you in his office." I nodded, and left.

I made my way to his office door, and knocked. A muffled, "come in" told me he heard me. When he saw it was me, he smiled.

"Isabella. I think its time I gave you your gifts." I frowned. What? He saw my WTF look and shook his head. "Bella, your gifts from the family." When I still had my WTF expression he sighed, reaching into his desk.

He withdrew two jewelry boxes. One was larger, and one was the size of a ring box. I lifted the lid of the smaller one first. It was a ring with diamonds in rows of three around in a circle, with a single red ruby no bigger than the other diamonds separating them. I looked at him quizzically. He smiled.

"All of the members of the Volturi have something like this. They're all identical, except for one altercation. The members of the higher guard have emeralds, the regular guards have topaz, and just members in general have an opal. The members of the actual family have rubies in them." I froze and looked up.

He chuckled. "Yes child. You are a member of the family, you have been ever since Gianna introduced us. I hope you aren't mad at Aro, Caius and I for neglecting to tell you sooner, but the five of us decided on telling you after your 18th birthday." I nodded, smiling.

"It's okay Marcus. What's in the other one?" He just gave me an are-you-stupid look, so I opened it.

Inside it was a delicate looking tiara that had looked like a flower vive. The gems incased in the leaves were emeralds, and the flowers were roses, and therefore rubies. The rest was platinum. I looked at him in awe. "It's gorgeous Marcus. I'm guessing this has the same significance?" he nodded.

"The women wear the ring, and the men wear a fitted bracelet. The tiara is for you when you go outside the castle, so everyone knows you're a part of the Volturi, and therefore won't dare hurt you." I nodded, understanding.

I slowly lifted it and placed it onto my head, smiling at how light it was and how well it was anchored on. Marcus slid my ring onto my right ring finger and pulled me into a hug.

I grinned. "Now, let's go see this hospital."


	5. V

To Be Decided…

Chapter V:

. Bella .

Marcus nodded, gesturing toward the door. I turned to face him. "Is it alright if I just wear this all the time? It's so light, and I love how it looks." He nodded, a pleased expression in his eyes. It so had to have been his idea.

I left, slowly making my way back to my aunt. I found her chatting with Al, and she smiled when she saw me.

I noticed she had the ring of the higher guard, as did Al but only as a bracelet. I grinned. "This is great. Can we go now?" They nodded, and I went back into the café.

"Celia! I'd like another smoothie please." She appeared after a moment, nodded, and made it. I craftily made sure my head was in the shadows so she couldn't see the tiara, yet.

"Here you go Isabella." She said. I inclined my head, and she gaped at the tiara.

She quickly curtsied. "Forgive me Lady Volturi." I hid a snort. He whole Lord and Lady thing screamed Aro.

"Of course Celia. Thank you for the smoothie." She nodded, and skittered away.

Al and Gianna were laughing to themselves, and I found myself smirking. "I had to." I pled. They shook their heads and started for the door exit.

We made our way out of the square and walked toward the castle looking hospital. Of course my uncles would do something extravagant. At least it was free though. We walked in, and I noticed the humans around, yammering on about giving blood to further cancer research. I looked at Al, who was smirking. Only Aro would twist that. God only hoped they were actually doing that here.

We were walking toward the corridor labeled **Blood Bank** and I smelled the rust smell of human blood. I stumbled from the sudden onslaught, and a pale arm caught me.

I looked up at my savior; only to be shocked it wasn't Al, but Carlisle. He noticed my tiara right away and straightened immediately before bowing slightly. "Lady Volturi." He said nicely. I nodded.

"Carlisle." He quirked his head to the side and frowned at me.

"Have we met?" Wow. I knew they left but come on now. It wasn't that long ago.

I glared. "I don't think so. Marcus told me that there were three new doctors. Your family?"

He nodded. "Actually, they are my daughter and son. Twins." My ass. I thought.

I forced a grin. "Very nice. I'm interested in your background, Dr. Cullen, feel free to visit the castle anytime." I said smoothly.

Al stepped forward, placing a hand on my back. I smacked my forehead. "My apologies. This is my aunt Gianna, and Alvaro Volturi. They're my guard, and they can let you in to see me." I heard Al snicker softly, and Gianna's eyes were hard. I kind of figured Al would tell her everything.

Gianna cleared her throat. "Well, we have to go. We don't want to take up too much of your valuable time." I knew that tone. She just didn't want to fight with him, and I knew it was coming.

I nodded, and we left. We didn't go that far when I bumped into something tall, hard, cold, and blonde. Uh-oh.


	6. VI

To Be Decided…

Chapter VI:

. Bella .

"Excuse you. Watch where you're going." She snapped. Al and Gianna growled.

I just looked at her. "You must be Dr. Rosalie Cullen. It's a pleasure." I said, not giving her an inch.

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, for you maybe. Get out of my way." Does she not see the tiara and ring? Ruby isn't that hard to spot.

I heard my bodyguards growl a little louder. I glared at her. "I think you owe me an apology." I said, staring at her.

She snorted. "As if." And tried to walk around me.

Carlisle intervened. "Rosalie. This is Lady Volturi. Behave yourself." She gasped.

"Forgive me my Lady. I didn't know you were a part of the family." I stared at her.

"Maybe you need an eye exam then, Doctor. Last time I checked, rubies and emeralds weren't that hard to spot, especially when said gems were on my head?" I asked her, smirking.

She adverted her eyes. "I swear it won't happen again."

I looked at her. "See that it doesn't."

Al wrapped an arm possessively around my waist, and Gianna flanked me on the other side. I nodded a goodbye, and we left for the castle.

I jumped down the grate into Al's arms again and we weren't even there for ten minutes before two blurs were jumping up and down.

"Bella! YOU'RE HERE!" Jane is a trip. She's always taken the role of my little sister, and Heidi my older sister.

"I am, hey guys." I said. They giggled.

"Did Aro tell you about your initiation ball?" I shook my head.

"Thank you for telling her about it ladies. I wanted to surprise my niece." Aro said in his usual tone. Blah.

"It's okay uncle, when is it?" I inquired.

He smiled. "It's sort of tonight." I sighed. Typical Aro.

"I don't have a dress, or anything to wear!" I protested.

Jane and Heidi grinned. "What do you think we were doing all day?" I sighed.

"Lead me to my makeover guys." I said resignedly. This would be cute.

--five hours later--

"I love this dress!" I exclaimed five hours later. It was now five in the afternoon, and I had another hour until the party. My dress is orange, Jane's is purple, Heidi's is blood red, and Gianna's is baby blue.

The girls laughed. "You look like a princess Bella." I straightened my tiara, noticing the pointed looks they sent each other but ignoring it.

"Thank you girls. Hey, don't you have to get ready?" they were still sitting with their dresses draped over their arms in plastic. They all froze.

"Shit." They muttered at the same time.

I hid a giggle. "Go. I can finish here." They all bolted for the door in a blur of colors.

I was applying another coat of sparkles to my eyelids and cheeks, and almost had a conniption when someone knocked on the front door. I fastened my tiara tighter on my head again and, shutting off the light in the enormous bathroom, opened the door.

I blinked a few times, shook my head a little, and then giggling, launched myself into his arms.


	7. VII

Chapter VII:

. Bella .

"HARRY!" I exclaimed as he twirled me around.

He held me tighter. "Aw. Bells. It hasn't been that long." He protested.

"Yes it has! Two years is a long time!" I insisted as he put me down.

He laughed, and rubbed his neck. He's embarrassed. I can tell. "Sorry B. If I – uh – escorted you to your ball, would you forgive me somehow?" Aw, so that's why he was embarrassed. I stepped back, rubbing my chin in mock deliberation. He was all dressed up in a black and white tux with a white rose on his lapel.

I grinned. "Of course Harry. Does Ally know you're here?" One shifty eyed expression later gave me my answer.

"Harry, you know you're my favorite. What's the matter?" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into my room to sit.

He sighed. "He told me what happened to you B. why didn't you tell me? I promised I'd take care of you always, and when you needed me I wasn't there." He said softly, resting his head in his hands.

I got up from the chair I was in and made my way over to him. "Harry." I breathed. He didn't look up.

Sighing, I curled myself in his lap just like I always do, and rested my head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's no ones. I'm trying to move on, really I am. Being here really is helping me, and I've only been here three days. You guys are family, and I love you. It's really not your fault. I'm a freaking Lady now, a princess, so not everything that happened since then was utterly horrible. You're here now, and I was freaking ecstatic to see you, and that's the most emotion I've shown in a long, long time." I said into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you B. Now, about this ball…" He trailed off.

"Fiiine. Come on." I said, getting up from my comfortable position on his lap. He jumped up next to me and led me by my arm to the ball.

We made it down, and as we entered Aro stepped onto the stage. "Would everyone please give their attention to the beautiful Lady Is Volturi and her escort to the ball, Harry Volturi." Everyone turned to look and clapped.

He cleared his throat to get attention back to him and continued. "She and Harry will dance the first dance of the night. I have it on a good source this song is her favorite."

As soon as I heard the song, I smiled and took Harry's outstretched hand to dance. He settled us in the middle of the dance floor and held on to clumsy me tight. I rested my head on his shoulder, me face turned toward his neck.

This time, This place

Misused, Mistakes

Too long too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know, you know, you know

[CHORUS]

I love you

I've loved you all along

I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

I felt him tense here and I gripped him tighter. "It's okay Harry. It really is." I felt him relax then, and I smiled.

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of Hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything, but I won't give up

'Cause you know, you know, you know

[CHORUS]

That I love you

I loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'd never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

"I'm renewing my promise Bella. If you ever need me, I swear I'll be there, and I promise I won't ever stay away for long." I sighed at his comment.

"Okay Harry. I love you." I whispered back.

So far away

So far away

Far away for far too long

So far away

So far away

Far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

I love you

I loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me,and never let me go

Keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it

Hold on to me never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me, never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me, never let me go

He kissed my cheek and let me go, grasping my hand again. Just then, the double stone doors swung open again. Before I got a clear idea of who it could possibly be, a few things happened at about the same time.

One: out of the corner of my eye, a blur moved to crouch and protect the figure in the doorway.

Two: another one blurred up the steps to the stage and was growling at Aro.

Three: There was a crash that sounded like rocks from the general direction of the door.

What the hell?


	8. VIII

To Be Decided…

Chapter VIII:

. Bella .

I gripped onto Harry's back. "Harry, what's going on? I'm scared. Is this a fight? Where's Al! Where's Everyone?!" I exclaimed, shaking as he turned to hold me to him.

"It's okay. The little Cullen is growling profusely at Aro, and Al is fighting with someone in front of the door. Gianna, Heidi, Jane and Alec are trying to figure out what's wrong. I'm here Bella. It's okay." He said, just as two very familiar voices started yelling at each other.

"WHERE IS SHE? YOUR SCENT IS ALL OVER HER ROOM!" I knew that voice. I pulled away from Harry to view the person. It was Edward, holding Al against the stone doors.

"She's perfectly safe Cullen, now please unhand me!" Al said. This wasn't good. Not good at all!

"And let you kill her father? No way!" Edward yelled. Wait. Charlie?

I looked at the person and sure enough, Charlie was there. I smiled and ran to him. "DADDY!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" He pulled me in for a very un-Charlie hug.

"Sorry I left without saying goodbye, but Ally said you knew I was going, and I couldn't handle another goodbye." I said, he smiled and nodded.

"I know Bella. It's fine. Why is your brother fighting with Edward, and why is Edward here?" I sighed.

"Hold on." I said, turning to the still bickering duo.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, LET GO of my brother this instant." I said, very loudly, and very menacing like.

He froze and turned around. "Bella?" he stammered. "B…b…but he was in your room…you were gone!" I tensed.

"You were in my room?" I asked, annunciating every single letter.

He looked away. "Alice saw him come in and you leave, so I went to make sure you were alright." I growled, pitifully, but I growled.

"You told me you don't love me, never did, and then come running to my rescue when you think I'm in danger? What is you're deal, huh? For months I can't get you out of my head, your words haunting me both day and night for weeks, just to find out when my brother comes to get me you come running to my aid again?" I said, grief etched into every syllable.

He steps forward, eyes pained. "Now Bella." I held up a hand.

"Now Bella nothing. It's Lady Volturi to you. Even then, don't tell me anything. Leave me alone, just like you said you would." I said, tears streaming down my face, smearing my makeup most likely. He looked horrible, I noticed. Eyes haunted, with dark circles making purplish bruised under them. I shook my head, tears still falling, my tiny-framed body still squared off to him.

He took a step back. "Lady Volturi? What did Aro threaten you with?"

I just looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at my tiara to my ring to my dad, and then to Aro himself. "You're here. Why. You're under a city, so you had to be threatened to wear that tiara. Why did they threaten you with? Did they found out you knew about the vampire thing? What?"

Harry came up behind me and put a hand on my waist, pulling me into him. I took a deep breath and I answered him, "He didn't threaten me with anything. I've known about vampires my entire life. Hell, I've lived in the castle a month out of ever summer since I was five. There are no threats involved. The tiara was a gift from Marcus." I said to him, my voice laced with a bit of steel.

He looked at Harry's face. "Really, because you and that one look a little too comfortable around each other." Tears sprung out of my eyes again and trailed down my cheeks in two narrow streams before I turned into Harry. He placed a hand on my head, and the other was stroking my back.

I heard Al hiss. "And you're saying what exactly about my sister? Please, go on. You nearly killed her when you left, just by leaving alone, and now you're going all psychiatrists on her? What gives you the right to do that? What? Please tell me? I'm dying to know." I smiled softly in Harry's broad chest.

There was a scuffle again, and I clung to Harry. "Please, get me the hell out of here. I can't handle much more." I whispered. He lifted me up and off we went.


	9. IX

To Be Decided…

Chapter IX:

. Bella .

I kept my eyes open for this ride, since Harry was so smooth with his running. I loved the view. When I went running with … him… for the first time I was only surprised at how fast he was, since it had been a while.

He felt like we were climbing, and soon after Harry sat down, pulling me into his lap while rubbing my back. I realized then I was still crying silently.

"It's okay B. You're safe with me." He said soothingly, as I started to pull myself together.

"No, its not Harry. Everything has gone to hell. Edward is basically calling me a common whore, and he wasn't supposed to even be here." I said weakly. He tensed.

"What do you mean Bell?" He asked warily. I sighed, and began my tale.

"Well, it started out as a happy story, almost like a fairy tale. Then it went all downhill, and it all started with my birthday…" and so I told him, everything.

--

CS – Castle.

. Al .

I flung him into the wall before he started to speak, and I noticed Harry was taking Bella away from here, which wasn't a bad thing. I started snarling, but then the rest of his family joined in, except for the blonde one. Prima Donna.

However, before the Cullens could lay one finger on me, MY backup came to. "Carlisle, contain your son." Aro said. Thank god. He took long enough.

Carlisle rumbled a growl. "And what about you're guard member?! He's attacking Edward!" I glared.

"Whether he is or not is not my concern here. Have you no respect for the Volturi?" Aro said scathingly.

His wife, Esme I believe, spoke up. "This is nonsense. Edward Anthony! Stop it!" I chuckled mentally. He couldn't stop anything since it was I who had Edward pinned. Football has its advantages.

"Not really. You caught me off guard." Edward said mockingly.

I glared, since I forgot he was a mind reader. "If I put you down will you at least listen to Aro?" He nodded, and I dropped him. So there!

Now the Blonde one chirped in. "Aro, if anyone here isn't showing respect it's that one over there!" She protested.

I made a big thing about feigning chagrin. "I'm sorry. She's right. Sorry Uncle Aro, Marcus, and Caius." Seven jaws dropped about ten paces after I said that.

"He's your UNCLE?" Edward exclaimed. Jackpot.

I looked at him. "Yes, you idiot. All of them are. So yes, you made a bona fide ass out of yourself and you basically called my sister, your ex-girlfriend a common whore. Well, at least you insinuated it." I said triumphantly.

He looked at me. "Shouldn't you want to kill me?" I shrugged.

"It passed through my mind, but I'm more worried about how Harry is going to take it when she tells him everything, like she's doing now." I put up the blocks Harry taught me around my mind.

--

CS – Harry and Bella

. Bella .

"So that's my story." I finished, still curled up in his chest. He was growling softly, and should I not have been in his lap I wouldn't have heard it.

"I'll kill him." He hissed. I sighed.

"At this point, I'll help." I said, relaxing once again.

"It's getting late, why don't you look and see where I brought you before I carry you back." He said soothingly. I rolled my eyes. He's such a prat.

I got up however unwillingly from his lap and looked over the balcony. "The clock tower," I breathed.

He smiled. "It's our favorite spot. Now, do you want to go back and get a good night sleep?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Only if you stay with me. If you don't I know he'll sneak in." he nodded, holding out his arms to carry me home.

It was then that I realized that here or anywhere, with Harry, truly was my home; and home is where you truly belong.

--

CS – castle

. Al .

His face fell. "So they are together?" I laughed in his face.

"Um. They're together as much as you and blonde are over there." Said blonde hissed.

I smirked. "Now, now, now. Show respect to the other Lord Volturi." She frowned.

"You? But you're a higher guard!" the entire Cullen family exclaimed.

I sighed. "I'm Bella's main guard. Other than that, I don't do anything else than guard her. Gianna too." They looked at me like I sprouted another head.

"Gianna and Aro are related. Distantly, but what it boils down to is they're both D'Allesandro. Gianna and Renee are sisters. Thus Gianna being Bella's guardian as well as I. Renee had me when she was 16, so before her and dad married. When they got pregnant with Bella, they got married. So even though Gianna prefers to be a guard member, she's technically a Lady with Bella." I said, smiling. My uncles were sniggering, and Charlie was trying to hold in his laughter.

The little one spoke. "That's all well and good and all, but how does Harry fit into this wonderful tale? You didn't mention him." I looked away.

"That's Bella's tale to tell. Not mine, and Edward, don't try to look for either of them. She'll come back when she's ready, and you won't be able to find t hem using their thoughts. Harry blocked everyone. So, good luck with that." Edward froze. Oops. He didn't know about that little detail either. Shit.

"Really now?" I nodded.

He sighed. "She'll tell you everything. She and Harry get along better than we do, and tells you something, because Bella and I are really, really close."

Just then, the double doors pushed open once more, and Harry came in. "She's fine Al. Told me everything, and got me to promise not to torch that one over there. I was to tell you we're fine and we're going to bed, yes Edward, both of us. If anyone bothers us, Bella told me I'm to kick them out…literally." There were nods from everyone, except for Edward.

"I know about everyone for you. How about a story before you go." I sighed. Of course he would go there.

Harry stared at him. "I'm Bella's … well… there isn't a word strong enough to name it. I'm her everything I guess. Think of me as her own personal sun, that balances out the clouds for her. In the last hour, she told me everything. How you met, dated, fell in love, James, Victoria, Jake, how you left her, and finally, what you said in the woods. Think about everything you did to her for a long minute, and then talk to me tomorrow." He said smartly. Nodded to Aro, and left.

Edward was enraged. "Aro, you can't let him stay with her!" he pled. My dear old uncle shrugged.

"It's her room." He said.

"But it's your castle!" Edward fired back.

Aro glared at him. "Someone has to be there when she wakes up screaming at the top of her lungs in an hour. Why not let it be her best friend and guardian, the one person who she trusts unconditionally, and who loves her with his whole heart?" Edward looked at me pleadingly.

I snorted. "As if I'd help you." He looked at Charlie.

Charlie smiled gleefully. I know he doesn't really like him, just because Edward never invited him to the vampire baseball game, how they lied about Bella's injuries in Phoenix, and how he never told him about being a vampire. So there! "Don't look at me like that. They won't do anything, it's not like they haven't stayed like this before. Look at the bright side…he won't do anything more than what you did when you snuck in every night to watch her sleep."

That may have been the wrong thing to say…and it was when Edward looked sick.


	10. X

To Be Decided…

Chapter X:

. Bella .

For the first night in months, I had a dreamless sleep. However, Harry was still here, and that was probably a big part of it. He was lying behind me, with me curled up in a ball against his chest. You know, our usual getup.

"Good morning Bell." He said softly. I groaned.

"Morning Harry. Thanks for last night." I said, trying to sit up.

He let go of me – unwillingly I might add – and I stretched and went to change. "Anytime, you know that." He said roughly. I sighed, the male macho coming through.

I padded into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done, Harry handed me well his arm did, through the door a change of clothes. I thanked him, and changed.

"Come one love. I want breakfast." I said, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

He caught up with me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Then we'll go."

I made it down to the café and I noticed Edward was waiting there. Harry tensed, but I placed an arm on his chest. "I have to face this sometime. Wait here and you can rescue me if I need it." He grudgingly nodded, and I went in.

"Celia! Could I have a smoothie please?" I asked the short brunette. She nodded, and went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lady." Edward said softly.

I glared. "It is indeed." I said stiffly.

I sat across from him, and met his gaze. "I'm sorry Isabella. Really I am. I left to protect you, but I ended up hurting you more than I could ever imagine doing. Please forgive me?" He pled, his amber eyes burning into my brown ones.

I growled. "Edward, you tell me that you never loved me, and it would be like you never existed, yet months later your begging for my forgiveness? You don't get to do that! You insult me on the night of my Cinderella ball, attack my brother, and offend my uncles. Who does that?!" I exclaimed. At this point, Celia placed my smoothie in front of me.

Edward opened his mouth. "I'm not done!" I said, effectively cutting him off. "You do all of this, and I find that I can't not forgive you. That a part of me still loves you." I said softly.

His face lights up like he just won the lottery. "I love you too Bells, that's why I left you know." He said.

I sighed. "You have a lot to prove to me still, and you have to apologize to Ally and Harry and my uncles."

He nodded. "Anything Bella. It might take forever, but I'll make things up to you, I promise."

I smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. "It's not only me you have to make things up to you know. Charlie missed out of a vampire game of baseball. He's still sore about that." I said, teasing him a little.

He sighed. "So I have a lot to make up for. It doesn't matter to me, I have a lot of time."

I nodded, agreeing. "Yes, forever is a long time. A long time indeed."


	11. XI

To Be Decided…

Epilogue: 20 years later

. Bella .

"Bella! You have to tell us the rest!" Three young voices wheedled. I smiled, and made myself more comfortable on the boulder we were on.

"Okay. After that day in the café, Edward did everything to make up to me. Charlie came around after he orchestrated an impromptu baseball game, Harry eventually stopped trying to torch him, and Al, well…Al still doesn't trust him much. Harry doesn't either, he just hides it better." I said. The girls giggled.

"You never told us how you met Harry!" They pled again. I laughed.

"I didn't! Well, it's not that unusual girls. You know that Al's two years older than me, right? Well when he was eighteen he got really sick, and Aro changed him. I was only 16, and still living with Renee in Phoenix, so I was distraught without him.

"Harry was one of his friends from there, but Harry always treated me like his little sister, and since he was four years older than me, and two older than Al, we became brother and sister. Harry knew of our secret, since Aro told me I could tell him. In Ally's absence, I just bonded with Harry. We did everything together, and we still do." I said, straight faced.

"But what about your uncles?" I sighed.

"They took an extended vacation from the Castle to see the world a few years ago. I'm still Lady Volturi, and Al and Gianna are Lord and Lady as well. We're the fill-ins until the dynamic trio return, which will most likely be in a decade or two." I answered, smiling.

"Bella! It's your at bat!" Harry yelled from the field. We were playing a round of baseball in a nearby field, and I took some of the girls from the hospital for some change of scenery. They deserve it too.

I smiled at my blond best friend and everything else that's too long to type and made my way to home plate, grabbing a bat.

Edward smiled at me. "It's Mrs. Cullen! Move in!!" He yelled. Edward and I married about ten years ago. I was turned when I was nineteen and we were married about ten years after that.

"Come on Bell! Give me something to do!" My dad yelled. Charlie decided to be changed around the same time as me, and he was happy that after years of watching vampire baseball, he actually got to play.

"Charlie! Be nice to your daughter!" My mom scolded. She was changed as well, and my mom and dad got remarried five years before I was remarried. She often teases him about it, their marriage I mean. After Phil died in a freak baseball accident, my mom decided the best way to remain a kid forever was to become a vampire like the rest of the family. I'm thrilled, because my entire family will always be around me.

I giggled, and waited for the pitch. Edward tried to be stealthy to trick me, but I was too good. I made contact with the first pitch, sending it over the heads of the outfield and out of reach as well. I ran the bases on my home run, and when I rounded third, Harry was waiting for me.

I hurried, tagged home and jumped into his arms, smiling when he kissed my cheek. Twenty years later, and he still didn't break his promise. He's always there for me, even when I don't even notice I need him myself.

My homerun was my first ever walk-off, and Edward came up to us. "Do I get to hug the athlete of the hour?" He teased.

I let go of Harry and kissed him hard on the lips – ignoring the girls' giggles. "Yes, you do. Right now, however, I need to get them back to the hospital, or else Carlisle will murder me."

He laughed. "Sure he will. Come on ladies! We're going home." They ran up to us, and I remembered the last 20 years of my life in perfect detail. As I walked in line with Harry and Edward, I remembered my ephinany I made 20 years ago on the clock tower in the city square. Only I edited it a bit. As long as I'm with Harry and Edward; I truly am home no matter where I am or what I'm doing. Home is where everyone deserves to be, and I'll be at home for a long, long time. After all, forever is a long time…and _eternity_ even.

In the end I realized something, it isn't the bloodlines that make the family, it's the love they share that make people a family. Family is stronger than bloodlines, and looking around at my crazy one, I finally understood the true meaning of bloodlines and family. _My_ family. We may not be your usual family, but our blood still ties us.


End file.
